Keromantisan Tersendiri
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Temari dan Shikamaru sudah menikah, Temari mempunyai penyakit yang lupa akan suatu kejadian penting ketika bangun tidur. fict ini tidak ada konflik. saya gak terlalu pintar bikin summary. "Dont like, dont read." gomen kalau jelek.


**Keromantisan Tersendiri**

**Namikaze HyuuZu**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje dll**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Rated : T hampir M kalau gak istigfar.**

**Enjoy Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK…

Terdengar ketukan nyaring menggema di satu kamar. He kamar?, yah kamar. Dengan malas satu dari dua si penghuni kamar bangun dan membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar ter-ekspos lah -?- manusia berpakaian rapi yang di sebut pelayan tengah tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Nara, maaf mengganggu. Saya mau mengantarkan sarapan pagi anda dan Tuan Nara." Ucap pelayan itu masih tersenyum ramah.

Temari –yang tadi di panggil Ny. Nara- masih linglung belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya mengangguk pelan seraya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Merasa sudah di perbolehkan masuk, pelayan tadi melenggang masuk dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nyonya dan Tuan Nara. Setelah selesai pelayan tadi meminta izin keluar karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan tak lupa senyum ramah kembali terpampang di bibir sang pelayan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih lalu melesat pergi.

Temari yang masih mengantuk kembali ke kasurnya berniat untuk tidur kembali. Baru beberapa saat Temari masuk ke alam mimpinya ia kembali di bangunkan oleh suara, tapi suara kali ini tidak nyaring tapi sebaliknya sangat lembut.

"Selamat pagi istriku sayang.. hhm?" ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya Tuan Nara tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut wanita yang kita ketahui Temari.

Temari belum sepenuhnya sadar perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sesosok pria yang tengah tersenyum, wajahnya sangat dekat. Temari terlonjak kaget langsung bangun dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa kau sebut aku istrimu? Sejak kapan kau menikahiku Shikamaru?" jerit Temari histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang di panggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun terkaget-kaget langsung duduk mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Hey, hey. Masa kau tidak ingat? Kemarin kita menikah, dan sekarang sedang bulan madu." ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan. Shikamaru menatap wajah istrinya yang kelihatannya tengah berfikir.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Temari dengan mimik muka terlihat berfikir, Temari masih belum percaya lelaki berambut nanas –tapi sekarang di buka- ini suaminya.

"Hhh, kalau kau tidak percaya lihat ini, " Shikamaru mengambil kamera mungil yang di simpan di laci meja. Shikamaru mengutak-atik sebentar lalu memperlihatkan foto pernikahan mereka berdua.

Temari dengan cepat mengambil kamera mungil tadi dari tangan Shikamaru lalu melihatnya. "Huaaa aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kau itu benar suamiku," ucap Temari dengan raut wajah tidak percaya sambil melihat-lihat foto.

Shikamaru sweatdrop di tempat melihat tingkah istrinya yang satu ini –lah emang punya berapa?-. "Nah sekarang percayakan aku ini suamimu?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Hmm… sepertinya iya," jawab Temari tanpa menatap Shikamaru yang was-was, ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat foto.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi sweatdrop di tempat mendengar pengakuan nista dari istrinya. "Huh, terserahlah. Lebih baik kau mandi agar otakmu sehat kembali," ujar Shikamaru beranjak dari kasur menuju ruang tv.

Temari yang hanya mendengar kata 'mandi' hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi, tentunya untuk pergi mandi.

Shikamaru sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tv sambil fokus menonton berita,

"Pemirsa hari ini adalah hari sidangnya kasus jayus timbunan yang mengkorupsi uang pajak rakyat, banyak sekali yang mendemo di luar tempat persidangan. Sebenarnya saya juga ingin ikut mendemo karena dia makan uang rakyat sendirian. Harusnya dia bagi-bagi dengan saya. yah, tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan saya harus menahan emosi. Kalau saya tidak bisa menahan emosi, saudara-saudara saya mau makan apa coba? Apalagi adik saya yang paling kecil, namanya Tobi kasian dia tuh-"

Shikamaru sweatdrop melihat reporter yang melapor menjadi curhat dengan beruraian air mata menyayangkan uangnya yang belum tentu. Lalu Shikamaru mendengar suara 'Stop, stop' yang sepertinye kamerawan.

Lalu reporter bermasker itu berhenti, "Ya saya Kakuzu. Terimakasih atas perhatian anda, demikianlah sekilat info." Pamit reporter bernama Kakuzu tadi menutup acara.

"Ya ampun, ada-ada saja reporter tadi. Pakai-pakai masker lagi, memangnya gunung mer-api masih meletus apa?" Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng lalu tak lama kemudian ia mendengar teriakkan Temari yang menggema dari kamar mandi. "SHIKAMARU…"

Shikamaru mencoba mengindahkan teriakkan Temari dan menajamkan pendengarannya pada tv, yah tapi bagaimana lagi teriakan Temari itu sangatlah dahsyat dan fenomenal-?- jadi mau di kata apa? Dengan ogah-ogahan Shikamaru beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Mendokusai."

"SHIKAMARU…" teriak Temari lantang tanpa mengetahui Shikamaru sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil menutup telinga mencegah pendengarannya akan rusak.

"Hey, tak usah teriak-teriak aku ada di depan pintu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas masih dengan tangan menutup telinga mencegah kemungkinan telinganya tak akan sakit bila Temari berteriak lagi.

"Hehe, maaf aku kira kau dimana." Kata Temari malah cengengesan.

"Ada apa kau berteriak-teriak gaje memanggilku?" Tanya Shikamaru to the point. Shikamaru lalu bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi yang memisahkan dirinya dan Temari.

"Ambilkan aku handuk, aku lupa membawanya tadi." Jawab Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri? Masa aku harus menggendongmu sih?" sepertinya Shikamaru ingin menjahili istrinya ini.

Temari blushing mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, dengan malu-malu ia berkata, "Se-sekarang aku tidak berpakaian b-bodoh," ucap Temari gugup sendiri.

Shikamaru semakin semangat menjahili istrinya, "Memang kenapa jika kau keluar tidak berpakaian? Bukankah di sini hanya ada kita berdua? Kau dan… suamimu. Hmm jadi jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu tidak masalahkan? Maksudku terciptanya Nara Shikamaru junior," Senyuman Shikamaru sekarang telah berubah menjadi seringai mesum #plakk.

Temari semakin gugup mendengar penuturan suaminya, tapi ia yakin suaminya itu sedang menjahilinya. Temari bergidik kedinginan terlalu lama tinggal di kamar mandi. Lama-lama ia berfikir suaminya itu kejam sekali membiarkan istrinya sendiri berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Urat kemarahan berkedut-kedut di wajah Temari, ia kesal pada suaminya. "Grrrhh Shikamaruuu BAKAAA—"

**GUBRRAAKK..**

Dengan kerasnya Temari menendang pintu kamar mandi yang di sandari Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung meloncat kaget. Untung pintunya tidak rusak, hanya sedikit retak sih tapi itu lebih baik dari pada rusak bukan?

"Temariii, ini bukan rumah kita! Bagaimana kalau pintunya rusak? Ini itu kamar hotel, terserah kau kalau mau merusak pintu tapi nanti saja kalau kita sudah pulang okeh?" seru Shikamaru sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Untung aku tidak jantungan, kalau aku jantungan pasti tragis sekali.." ujar Shikamaru membayangkan di televisi di beritakan seorang pria yang baru menikah di bunuh istrinya sendiri dengan motivasi pembunuhan berawal karena suami menjahili sang istri yang sedang mandi.

"Ya sudah cepat ambilkan, aku sudah kedinginan." ujar Temari dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sebelumnya apa mau aku peluk?" tawar Shikamaru,

"TIDAK NANAS! CEPAT AMBILKAN ATAU AKU BERI BOGEM KAU!" teriak Temari marah. Shikamaru langsung lari terbirit mengambil handuk mendengar ancaman dari istrinya ternista eh maksudnya tercinta, "Mendokusai."

…

Shikamaru dan Temari sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Hokkaido, Temari menggandeng tangan Shikamaru manja. Biasanya Shikmaru mala-malasan tapi kali ini Shikamru terlihat menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Sesekali Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Tapi tak jarang pula Shikamaru di seret paksa untuk menuruti permintaan Temari.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap Temari yang berjalan di sampingnya. Temari mengangguk kecil lalu tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru yang tadinya di masukkan ke dalam saku menggenggam tangannya lembut.

Temari merona malu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Shikamaru. Ia mendongkak menatap suaminya yang tengah tersenyum. Entah kenapa Temari menjadi ikut tersenyum.

"Kita menyewa sepeda, bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba –nih orang tiba2 mulu-. Temari kembali mendongkak alisnya terangkat sebelah menandakan ia bingung.

Shikamaru menunjuk lurus ke depan, dengan rasa penasaran Temari mencari objek yang Shikamaru tunjuk. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban Temari mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah," seru Temari semangat. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang polos dan manis tapi kapan pun ia bisa berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan.

…

"Huuwaw Shikamaru awaaaas—" Temari mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Shikamaru. "—kau hampir menabrak pohon kelapa nanas!" seru Temari emosi.

"Huh, kau diam saja. Aku kan yang yang menyetir, kau hanya tinggal duduk manis saja di belakang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil terus mengayuh sepeda dengan Temari ikut serta duduk di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk manis coba? Supirnya saja tidak bisa menyetir dengan baik." Desis Temari sinis.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa menyetir, tapi aku kan sudah lama tidak menyetir sepeda lagi." Bela Shikamaru. Temari masih komat-kamit merutuki suaminya yang malas ini.

"Iya kau kan 'sibuk' tidur terus, jadi mana sempat 'belajar' menyetir sepeda, iya kan?" Ucap Temari sinis sambil menekankan kata-kata tertentu.

Shikamaru merasa tertantang. Sebenarnya ia mahir naik sepeda, tapi dia kan ingin di peluk-peluk istrinya jadi dia jahil 'sedikit' tak apa kan? Shikamaru melajukan sepedanya dengan kencang setelah Temari berkata. "Kyaaa—" Temari mengeratkan pelukannya "—Shi-Shikamaruuu." Shikamaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Shikamaru dan Temari terus bersepeda dengan di di pesisir pantai. Mereka berdua terus saja ribut membela pendapat masing-masing, tapi jika orang yang melihatnya pasti berpendapat bahwa mereka pasangan yang manis.

…

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap lurus kearah barat, menatap sunset. Temari yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap kearah dan objek yang sama dengan Shikamaru, "Sangat indah."

Temari menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Shikamaru, senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. "Temari?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Temari sedikit heran, tak biasanya si pemalas yang satu ini mau memulai pembicaraan, "Hmm?" Temari menagangkat kepalanya menatap Shikamaru heran.

Shikamaru berbalik menghadap Temari dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya lalu ia memperlihatkan sebuah kalung sederhana tapi sangat manis bebentuk bintang. "Untukku?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Shikamaru meminta pendapat Temari. Temari tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

Shikamaru sangat senang Temari menyukainya lalu ia memakaikan kalung manis tadi ke leher jenjang Temari. Temari tersenyum sumringah kala kalung tadi telah tergantung manis di lehernya. Shikamaru merona melihat senyuman Temari lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah barat mencoba menyamarkan rona merah yang berada di wajahnya ini.

Tiba-tiba Temari menarik kerah baju Shikamaru. Shikamaru kaget akan perbuatan istrinya. Temari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang gugup setengah mati atas perlakuan Temari hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dalam artian pasrah. Shikamaru merasakan hembusan nafas Temari menerpa wajahnya. "Terimakasih," bisik Temari lembut.

Shikamaru mendengar bisikan Temari membuka matanya lalu—

CUP

Shikamaru tidak menyangka istrinya benar-benar melakukan ini, tapi toh dia juga menikmatinya. Buktinya perlahan Shikamaru ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka yang di latar belakangi sunset. "Aku sangat bahagia-" Temari membuka matanya menatap Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka, "—bersamamu." Ucap Temari di sela-sela ciumannya.

…

"Huh tidak ada acara yang seru." Desah Temari sambil mematikan tv yang tadi sempat menyala. Temari mengambil majalah dari atas meja lalu berbaring di atas sofa dan membacanya.

Shikamaru yang memakai baju tidur kembar dengan Temari, berjalan mendekati Temari. Temari melirik suaminya yang sekarang duduk di sampan tempat ia berbaring. "Sudah selesai mandinya?" Tanya Temari masih fokus melihat-lihat majalah.

"Sudah. Temari, tadi ibu dan ayah menelepon." Temari bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Memangnya mereka bilang apa?" Tanya Temari kini menatap Shikamaru.

"Mereka bilang, jika kita nanti pulang kita harus s-sudah err.. ber-bertiga." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Temari yang tahu akan arah pembicaraan blushing mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Temari. tubuh Temari menegang dibuatnya. Nafas Temari tercekat ketika mendengar bisikkan Shikamaru, "Lagi pula aku juga menginginkannya. Sebelumnya aku juga belum menyentuhmu jadi—" Shikamaru berpindah mendekati bibir Temari, "—ayo kita lakukan,"

Shikamaru lalu dengan lembut mendorong pundak Temari dan membaringkannya ke sofa hingga posisi Shikamaru berada di atas tubuh Temari.

Temari hanya diam menurut kala Shikamaru menempelkan ciuman lembutnya pada bibir mungil Temari. Rasanya mereka berdua sangat menikmati ciuman mereka yang kedua pada hari ini. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam ketika Shikamaru terus meminta lebih.

Selang beberapa menit Temari melepaskan ciumannya, ia terengah-engah kekurangan oksigen. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru ia juga tampak membutuhkan oksigen lebih.

Shikamaru kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, memulai kembali. Tapi Temari dengan cepat mencegahnya, ia menahan dada bidang Shikamaru untuk menciumnya kembali. "Jangan disini." Ucap Temari memandang suaminya lembut.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, lalu Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Temari ala _bridal style _–bener gak sih?#plakk-. Shikamaru membawa Temari ke dalam kamar lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya –nyegah takut author & reader ngintip-. Malam ini khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Selanjutnya? Oh tidak bisa! Itu sih privasi mereka.

…

Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya silau. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya silau pagi, ia lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Pagi istriku… kau tak lupa lagi kan bahwa aku ini suamimu?" Tanya pria yang berbaring di sampingnya. Shikamaru menguap seraya menatap istrinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa," jawab Temari lalu duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. "Syukurlah istriku mengingatnya, kalau kau tidak ingat kau istri yang durhaka." Ujar Shikamaru tapi Temari tidak terlalu memusingkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Hu~h kenapa di sini dingin sekali ya," Temari bergidik kedinginan. "Tentu saja, kau kan tidak berpakaian," kata Shikamaru santai sambil bangun lalu duduk.

"APA?" Shikamaru kaget akan teriakan istrinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau itu kenapa sih pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak," Shikamaru menutup telinganya sambil menatap istrinya kesal.

Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak kesa coba? Temari berteriak dekat telinganya. Shikamaru yakin setelah nanti ia di karuniai anak ia tidak dapat mendengar tangisan anaknya karena pendengarannya pasti sudah rusak.

Temari menatap tubuh Shikamaru yang tidak terbalut apapun, "K-kau memperkosaku ya?" Tanya Temari pelan. "Aku kan suamimu. Jadi jika aku ngapain-ngapin kamu namanya bukan pemerkosaan," bela Shikamaru menatap Temari aneh.

"Tapi kau tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu, dan itu namanya pe-mer-ko-sa-an." Temari tak mau kalah membela diri.

"He? Jadi kau tidak ingat semalam? Padahal kau yang paling agresif." Kata Shikamaru kaget.

"Semalam? Aku? Agresif? Maksudmu tuh apa?" Tanya Temari memasang tampang polos.

"Huh aku benar-benar memiliki istri durhaka." Ujar Shikamaru sweatdrop sekaligus pasrah.

…

"Jika anak kita lahir nanti kau ingin dia seperti apa?" Shikamaru mengelus perut Temari yang buncit karena mengandung anak laki-laki dari Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin dia terlahir anak yang jenius, tampan, berbakti,rajin tidak malas sepertimu dan yang paling penting aku ingin anak ini rambutnya sepertiku." Ujar Temari tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau mau anak kita bermodel rambut kuncir empat sepertimu, hah?" Shikamaru menatap Temari, sepertinya ia protes.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jika nanti ada dua makhluk nanas di rumah." Shikamaru frustasi mendengar keinginan istrinya. Padahal belum tentu anak mereka akan seperti apa.

"Dia itu laki-laki, jika dia bermodel rambut kuncir empat pasti terlihat sangat aneh," Temari sedang menimbang perkataan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin dia memiliki warna rambut sama denganku." Temari tersenyum senang akan jawabannya sendiri. Ia rasa ini cukup adil.

"Jika anak kita nanti bermodel rambut sepertiku tapi berwarna kuning sepertimu pasti dia akan sangat mirip dengan nanas." Shikamaru dan Temari membayangkan anak mereka seperti nanas berjalan. Mengerikan.

"TIDAAAAAK!" jerit Temari tidak terima. Shikamaru reflek menutup telinganya.

"Do'a kan ayahmu nak, supaya ayah bisa mendengar tangisan pertamamu…" ratap Shikamaru sambil berdo'a.

…

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : Gomeeeen banget buat para readers yang gak merasa terhibur. Fict ini saya buat Cuma untuk refreshing saja. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau tidak bagus sama sekali. Di sini temari punya penyakit kalau bangun tidur itu lupa sama kejadian penting, tapi saya lupa namanya.**

**Bolehkah saya minta review? **


End file.
